Above and Below
by Mayuna
Summary: He was born in the Light, he was born in the Darkness the mythical Amestran tale has seemingly enraptured Alphonse


_He was born above in the light. From birth he was a pure being, living amongst the celestial beings that had blessed the world with they're sacred bounty. They created the rock that formed land and kissed the cracked surface creating oceans, rivers and streams to quench the parched ground. The water softened the soil making it possible for the beings to cultivate it bringing forth rolling hills, lush valleys and thick forests. With their internal love they created beasts that roamed the land and eventually became what is known as the human race. The one they had created to live amongst them would be their leader. Strong yet gentle, stern but kind. Qualities that they believed the humans should posses but rarely did. _

_He was born below in the darkness. From birth he was an evil being, living amongst the demons who had cursed the world attempting time and again to strip it of its bounty. They brought forth earthquakes that shattered the rock and seized the waters from their tranquil flow. Volcano's to erupt and harden the soft soil that nurtured life that depended upon the grass of the valleys and the fruit of the forests. The easiest of all beasts to corrupt were by far humans. The one they had created to live amongst them would be their leader. Corrupt and greedy, strong and ruthless. Qualities that they believed the humans should possess but rarely did. _

_The two were never destined to meet being of heaven and earth however the humans brought war upon themselves with their conflicting views. The celestial beings cried out to their leader urging him to go below to the world and aid the humans in their time of need. The demonic beings cried out to their leader urging him to go above to the world and aid the humans in their time of need. _

_One descended while the other ascended to the world and both took in the sight of battle that lay before them, stretching across the valleys tainting the soil and dying the waters with blood. For the first time darkness saw light standing in front of him basking in it momentarily before charging knowing this was his enemy. The light narrowed his eyes to the darkness knowing well that he would prevail. _

_As the humans fought amongst themselves so did the light and the darkness. The celestial beings watched from above cheering they're leader on as he hit darkness in the jaw or landed a kick to his midsection. The demonic creatures jeered and laughed as the dark grabbed light by the hair smashing his face into the ground and landed a kick to his head. _

_For many days and nights this went on leaving both sides wondering whom would prevail; would light be consumed by darkness or would darkness be relinquished to the light. Both panted for air clutching injuries once again taking in the scene before them. _

"_What kind of an example am I setting for these people?" Light shouted bringing his full attention back to darkness. Darkness stood some feet away and smirked._

"_That even though you live among the celestial beings you are no better nor different from them, the mortals." He replied. Light shook his head quickly in defense._

"_I would never stake a claim that I was." He said. Darkness shook his head._

"_How can you say that when you have lived a life of privilege when there has been those who have suffered?" Darkness shouted angrily clenching his fists tightly. Light's eyes widened then shut as he thought. _

"_You have been one to suffer then?" He asked. The other was caught off guard and emitted a slight gasp taking a step back before the scowl returned. _

"_That does not concern you and even if it did I'm not here for small talk. You are a being of light while I am a creature of darkness. It is our destiny to be at war with one another." Darkness replied. Light shook his head._

"_No you're wrong darkness, for you see the two of us are very much alike." He replied. Darkness eyed light cautiously. _

"_How so…?" He asked his voice laced with intrigue. _

"_In the sense that we were both made in the hopes of others, they knew what they wanted us to be and how they wanted us to act so it was done. While I was born to save humanity I'm sure you were made to destroy it. Though the reasons were different the intentions were the same. You could say you and I are brothers." Light stated a smirk playing across his lips. Darkness's scowl faded a soft smirk forming. He nodded in agreement. _

"_I don't know about you Light but I'm not going to be a pawn any longer." He said. Light nodded as well._

"_My thoughts exactly brother…." _

(((---------)))

Ed rolled his pencil across the table as the teacher read the story to the class. He sighed readjusting himself in his seat. He glanced over at his brother Al who sat some seats away his eyes wide with intrigue as the words fell from her mouth. Ed shook his head and smirked. His younger brother was such a sucker for mythology and old stories. Ed on the other hand had no interest in them being that he was an alchemist.

'Light and darkness going at war with each other and becoming brothers….what crap….' He thought grabbing his pencil before it rolled off the desk. The bell rang causing all the children to stand up quickly and grab their school bags except of course for Alphonse who seemed oblivious to it even after the teacher had stopped talking. Ed walked over and nudged his brother.

"Come on Al what are you waiting for dooms day?" He asked. Al whipped his head in his brother's direction as if he had been shocked by electricity and shook his head.

"Uh no brother…" He said quickly grabbing his own back hastily running after Ed as he went out the door. The two walked home side by side as they usually did talking about random things readjusting the heavy weight of they're book bags occasionally.

"Brother what did you think of that story?" Al asked. Ed glanced over at his brother.

"What story?" He asked perplexed.

"The one that Ms. Hollings read remember?" Al replied. Ed snorted.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Don't you think it was interesting?" Al asked. Ed shook his head.

"Why should I? It's just a fairytale Al nothing more." He said.

"How do you know that brother?" Al retorted. Ed stopped in his tracks and grabbed his brother by the arm to stop him.

"Oh come on Alphonse, you don't really believe in that? Light and darkness, above and below, celestial beings and demonic creatures…where's the science in that?" He asked staring his brother straight in the eyes as if challenging him to dispute him.

"How do you know it isn't true? Maybe not to the effect of supernatural things but the basic moral behind it." Al stated. Ed shook his head again the ever cynic and began walking on.

"There isn't anything scientific about it…" He muttered walking away. Al watched his brother as he walked away and couldn't help but smile.

"If there ever was any truth behind it you would definitely be darkness brother…" He said running after his brother.


End file.
